Search For The Blindeye STATUS: FOUND!
by i'm a faller
Summary: As most of you know, the cryptogram for Gideon Rises was SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE. I have an important announcement relating to this message. If you are a dedicated Faller, you must read this. Please comment on any additional theories or codes you have or deciphered. YOU. MUST. READ THIS!
1. the blindeye has been found

Hello fellow fallers and readers/writers of Fanfics! I have a very important announcement to make regarding the Gravity Falls shorts, Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, and the cryptogram in the credits of Gideon Rises, SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE. The 'Blindeye' has been found!

If you pay close attention, at the end of each short, there's a flash of a portion of a journal page, much like the image of Bill Cipher at the end of the theme song. And, in the trailer for the shorts, it tells us to 'look for the puzzle pieces'. I wanted to find out what each of the glimpses of pages meant. I was able to get pictures of each of the page sections and combine them into one page.

It revealed an eye with an X through it.

The Blindeye.

At the bottom of the page were red letters. It was a message written in Caesarian, the three-letters-back code. Once deciphered, it read:

**FROM THE FIRST UNTIL THE LAST SEARCH THE**

**CODES OF CREDITS PAST ONE MEANS ONE SO**

**SEARCH THEM ALL WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS**

I currently believe that this means for every past credits code, that many codes will be made in the future. Which means there will only be 20 more episodes of Gravity Falls. I hope that this theory is not correct. If you find or think of something else, please comment.

On another note, the rest of the 'Blindeye Page' was filled with codes, including numbers that might be in Atbash. If I switched up the names of the codes, I apologize.

Thank you for reading this announcement. Please help me in deciphering the rest of the Blindeye Page. This will be very important for the Faller community. Also, check the wikia to check if there's any other information on the subject matter. If I can crack any of the other codes, I will let you know.

Forever Falling! i'm a faller, OUT!


	2. just some theories and stuffs

Hello again! I just got 2 interesting comments from PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP and procrastinatorAT.

So now for the first one. PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP!

She thinks that one of the codes is important and one of them is just a distraction. A red herring, if you will. As I was reading her comment, I remembered a scene from Dreamscaperers when Dipper was looking through the journal, on the page dedicated to Bill. There were the names of three codes written on the corner of the page. Atbash, Caeser, and A1Z26. All of them are crossed off. But there's another code used in the credits; a combination of Caeser and A1Z26.

Based on PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP's theory, we can conclude that this is the only code to pay attention to. The 'Combo Code'. But we have to keep in mind that this is only a theory.

Now for procrastinatorAT's code cracking.

**"From the first until the last" code found on the bottom pages actually refers to the red numbers found on all the pages.**  
**(Just did this last night so...)**  
**The red numbers meant go to the episode number, decode each code, then go to the nth letter in that code.**  
**Anything in square brackets is each individual word like " [1) 14] " means: " I "**

**Stop reading if you want to decode it yourself, but the entire code, once deciphered means;**

**I was so blind he lied to me the darkness is near.**

**and there you go :)**  
**don't know if someone figured out before me though :P**

This is the comment exactly as he wrote it. Good job procrastinatorAT!

I was so blind he lied to me the darkness is near. Creepy, yet it gives us obvious clues. The first part, I was so blind, is most likely just more evidence that this is, indeed, the famous Blindeye. The part that states that the darkness is near probably refers to the part in Dreamscaperers when everyone is in Grunkle Stan's mind and Bill says, "But know this! A darkness approaches! A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change!" So that can't be very good. I will try to figure out what he lied to me means. It could possibly be talking about that Gideon called off the deal. When put together it reads as written below.

I was so blind. He lied to me. The darkness is near! = I am the Blindeye (you found me). Gideon called the deal off, and for this he will pay (I'm not the type of guy to let things like that go unnoticed). Everything you care about is about to change!

If you think that sounds legit, awesome! If you don't, even more awesome! Remember to comment or PM me any codes, theories, or ideas relating to the Blindeye Page!

Alex Hirsch is a genius! i'm a faller, AWAY! *epicly rides a horse backwards off of a cliff*


	3. just a little quick chapter

Hi again! Two new ideas to share with all of y'alls!

Janus-Ekat writer's up first.

They believe that the cryptogram doesn't have anything to do with this image, but instead a website called , discovered by fans quite a while ago. Possibilities...

Now for SapphireWolfandFallerforlife. She thinks she found an exed out triangle in one of the shorts. Pretty cool!

That's it for now. Check out my YouTube video of the same name. Search For the Blindeye STATUS: FOUND! by Paperjam Dip.

Until another point in time! i'm a faller, GETTING UP AND DANCING AWAY! (Phineas and Ferb reference of awesomeness)


	4. lil ol gravity falls

This will be another short chapter, focusing on the ideas of lil ol gravity falls. (**Bolded** font means that it's a major thing taken directly from the comment.)

He recognized that Stan could have something to do with it, because he sometimes wears an eyepatch over one eye and pretends not to notice the abnormalities in Gravity Falls. He could possibly have something to do with 'I was so blind' from the numbers code. Not much evidence there. But still something.

I know most of you have probably heard of a website called (I think I mentioned it in a previous chapter). So let's look at some of the codes and things on and about it.

One of the codes that stuck with lil ol gravity falls was: Gideon, why his hair so white? Strange fellow.

One of the codes from the website that stuck with me more than any of the others way this one:

Gideon, why his hair so white? Strange fellow.

**This implies there is a reason appose to albinism that Gid's hair is so white, like the theory that he is an adult pretending to be a child, which makes sense as he is the only child with four fingers but his mother is the only adult with three...**

Could be... But to work it into the Blindeye Page, I'm going to say that this is just something pointing out that Bill doesn't trust Gideon. (He lied to me) But I'm not saying this isn't totally possible. Or believable.

I know that this is supposed to be about the Blindeye Page, but I'll put in a little more on the site.

**And I know Hirsch said it's a site nothing to do with Disney, but someone asked him what he though October 1st meant and he said he hoped it would be GIF's of cats...and it was.**

How could someone just randomly guess that it would be GIFs of cats? Unless of course the person in charge of the website was following him on Twitter or watching all of Alex's interviews or something, and did that just to make him happy. I don't know. Either one's possible. For the sake of this ordeal, let's just say that it was somehow affiliated with Disney. That means all of the codes mean something. I might do a chapter on those codes later. You can find a list of all the codes on the Gravity Falls wikia.

Do your research, children! i'm a faller, GETTING ALL UP IN YOUR NEWS! (Good Luck Charlie reference of awesomeness!)


	5. a bunch of things

Greetings, young children! Even if you are an adult!

More comments and PMs and stuffs. You know the drill. And lil ol gravity falls, you're welcome!

Tazmanian Devil is pretty sure that SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE is just simply referring to the website ( ).

Returning to the Blindeye Page (let's try to keep talk about the website on the down-low, shall we? Unless its something important.)

GravityFallsChick has her own opinion when it comes to the section in the 'Numbers Code' saying "he lied to me". She feels that the Blindeye Page was written by the author of the journals, not Bill. I find this very easy to believe, since it resembles something that might have come out of one of the journals. Same paper type, same codes, same ink, same symbolism and stamps. According to her, Bill couldn't have written the journals because he's searching for them. The journals were probably written before Gideon was even born, and speaking of Gideon, he never lied. **Bill didn't do what Gideon wanted him to do so he called off the deal. Simple. Just pointing that out there.**

Personally, this is easy to believe. It makes sense _and_ has evidence to back it up. But it's still just a theory. This whole document is based off of theories; no real proof from Disney or Alex Hirsch.

**1. I know a lot of people think that Stan is a villion because he is keeping a HUGE secret from dipper and Mabel but I have evidence against this. in dreamscreapers "soos" opened the door that half revealed Stan's secret Stan says that he wishes people knew his secret and a villion never wishes for people to know their secrets. I know its farfetched but Stan is my favourite character and I want him to be at least half good.**

**2. the answer to the unveiled code is simple - it's old man mcgucket. " I was so blind" bill tricked him. "he lied to me" bill told him that the power was would bring peace when really it would bring hell." the darkness is near" bill is planning to use the power to bring the apocalypse. basically mcgucket met bill and bill pretended to be an ally to him which is why in book 2 bill get's compliments and when he start's writing book 3 he finds out about bill's real personality and out of anger of his plot being revealed he cuts of mcgucket's finger which is why blood is on his page but eventually bill flees but not before putting a curse in his mind slowly driving mcgucket to insanity which is why the pages in book three stop and since mcgucket new eventually someone would find it he put the warning "trust no one" so it wouldn't happen again.**

**I hope you like these little theories and the evidence behind them I'm a faller ha I did that with my mo****uth!**

We have these wonderful ideas courtesy of danny.

Do I really need to write much more explaining or adding to this?

Once again, plenty of evidence.

Anything in **bold** font, I did not write. I copied and pasted from the comment or message.

I think that just about concludes it.

Thanks for reading! i'm a faller, FALLING! (There is no reference of awesomeness...:(...)


	6. you know what I'm going to write about

Hola, mis amigos de la internet!

Idk. Just felt like some Spanish...

Anyways, why you're reading this. Conspiracies, theories, stuff of that sort. About Gravity Falls, of course.

Not really about the a Blindeye Page but still an interesting idea, an anonymous Guest viewer believes that Wendy is mermaid, because some mercreatures can live on land for a while. Maybe.

Still not for the specific and preferred purpose of this, but still a great theory that I'm proud to help spread is that Stan meanto for Dipper to find the journal.

I've got yet another little theory that popped into my head while watching episode 1.

Everything in bolded font is text directly from the comment.

**Stan planned for dipper to find book 3. it may seem crazy but I've got evidence supporting this.**

**1. first of, before the summer Stan had the whole thing arranged for 2 kids to come to a dangerous place full of animals, wackos and not to mention FREAKING MONSTERS WHICH HE KNEW ABOUT! so I believe he wanted one of them to find book 3 and tell him anything he finds out about.**

**2. dipper himself said that they had been there for a few days and that leaves plenty of time for Stan to find out about there characters and speaking of that Stan could of told one of them to send out those signs on the first day after bringing in all of their stuff what most likely was not much since dipper only had a few books and Mabel had posters and basic clothing just like dipper packed some clothing and from experience I know that only takes 15 minutes to unpack and it probably took a few hours to get to gravity falls so there would of been plenty of time to send out one of them but he did not so I believe he can find out basic character stuff about them.**

**3. I think that when you see Stan walking into the house during the night he had been out in the forest making sure dipper had found book 3 also speaking of that area doesn't anyone thin that the secret door was to loose? I mean book 3 is supposed to be an old book written buy a "mysterious author" so I believe that Stan put it there so a new generation of pines can discover the mysteries of gravity falls.**

**now I know Stan had took book 3 away from dipper but I've got 2 arguments supporting my theory.**

**1. he had book 2 now so he could use the device.**

**2. he was waiting for dipper to tell him so he didn't have to force the book away from him when the device is used also no one is that oblivious unless they are retarded.**

**now I hope you like my theory also if you want to make sure I've at least got the facts right if anything go watch episodes 1,3 and 19 9 (last to for the whole oblivious thi****ng at the end.)**

Thank you, danny, for your input.

Ik I probably sound like a teacher, but I love the critical thinking! Everything in that comment supports the claim, and personally I have little doubt in my mind that this is definitely a great possibility.

More stuff from danny:

**While I was reading threw my post I realised that this could be Wendy even though I'm sticking with the mcgucket theory I thought I wold right this down.**

**I was so blind - Robbie's hatred towards dipper**  
**He lied to me - Robbie lied about making the song  
The darkness is near - she feels like the world around her is crumbling down because of her broken heart and soul but puts on a brave face to keep herself from going into a depression.**

**The idea just popped into my head and I thought that it makes sense.**

* * *

**I'm glad someone else agrees with me about Stan and I think that he will use it for multiple reasons**

**1. rescue Stanley.**

**2. explore multiple alternate universes and dimensions.**

**3. use it against the villains like Gideon and bill or even pathetic pests like Pacifica or Robbie.**

**4. use for the same reason mcgucket wanted to bring peace.**

**5. or maybe all four.**

Now for the Blindeye Page!

Here's a comment from Faller.

**Hmmm... The Blindeye, eh? The crossed out eye... If it is truly the Blindeye, I think the code at the end of Gideon Rises was both a heads up and a request to literally SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE (via Google).**

**The code probably was saying,"Hey, look out; we're throwing something your way! Gota pay attention!" Also, the physical site could have been involved here. Alex did say he had nothing to do with , but he could've easily been trying to confuse us. Besides, if HE didn't create the site, who else could've? The site was released a day BEFORE the actual airing of Gideon Rises; and who could come up with the awesome codes the site left us? Lets not forget about the "Forgotten Tale" (it's obviously been forgotten once before)!**

**But enough about the site. The big eye with an x through it has been mentioned in the shorts before (it wasn't spoken of, just written on a page). In the beginning of the short, "Stan's Tattoo", Dipper shows pictures of Stan's tattoo. Along with the pictures is a library book page about secret society symbols. On it is a paragraph of text that talks about secret societies. A sentence in particular says, "One particularly sinister, mysterious order features a eye with a red x through it."**

**(Gasp!) Another secret society to deal with? Possibly an opposing force to the Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel? Guess all of our questions will be answered in due t****ime...**

Yes, hopefully they shall. Waiting is truly the only good way to find real answers, but theories are fun and help pass this desolate time of hiatus. And if we can come up with good theories that most everyone agrees on, it gives us something to look forward to in Season 2.

Well, that's my inspirational pep talk for the day. Keep up the comments, PMs, and most importantly, the great ideas and love of the show! That sounded kind of inspirational too. :3

Gravity is falling! i'm a faller, LOVING GF!


	7. a seriously short one

Sup.

First off I'd like to make a note that GravityFallsChick also noticed the tattoo thing. I think she deserves credit for this discovery as well.

Back on track, and the weird theory for this chapter goes to... wild and broken eyes! But it also kind of makes sense. She thinks that Gompers wrote the book. Yes, the goat. According to her, Bill didn't like the fact that he wrote down all of those secrets and stuff, so he turned him into a goat. What? Ikr, but it _does_ sound like the type of thing an insane dream demon like himself would do, especially in a place/show like GF.

GravityFallsMD:  
**OK THIS IS DRIVING ME NUTS I HAVE TO GET THIS OUT- THE NUMBER OF FINGERS LIKE FIVE FINGERS, FOUR FINGERS, WHATEVER, MEANS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! IT'S JUST HOW ANIMATION WORKS. The only exception is old an mcgucet and some idiot**

Thank you for pointing that out, GravityFallsMD. The "Finger Conspiracy" is kind of annoying.

I apologize for the shortness. Also, plz check out my color guard routine! I worked on it for like, three days! The URL is on my bio :3

Just keep swimming! i'm a faller, GUARDING COLOR!


End file.
